My Old Friend
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: The current Student Council President of Lulim contemplates her life and love, while remembering her first best friend.


**A/N **

Hello everyone. After reading numerous fanfics, I decided to try writing my own.

This fic idea just came to me and I thought it was funny. Hope you enjoy it.

Reviews always welcome.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Strawberry Panic or Mai Hime, but if I did Momomi would be my girlfriend lol

**My Old Friend**

The Student Council President of Lulim sat idly at her desk. The sun danced brightly through the small classroom window and the sounds of laughter and excitement filled her ears. She gently tapped her pen against the paper she was pretending to read, as a small smile came to her face.

_I can't believe another school year is almost over._

It was days like this that she was reminded of how far she had come. It was her fifth year at Astrea Hill and she could honestly say that every year had been better than the last. She looked forward to the next year when she would be graduating. She and her girlfriend had already made plans to room together and attend the illustrious Astrea Hill University, where most of her older friends such as Nagisa, Yaya and Chikaru attended.

_Aah my cute girlfriend...she should be stopping by anytime now to rescue me from this classroom and all these boring papers...Chiyo-chan where are you??_

Yes she was in love with one Chiyo Tsukidate. She let her mind drift to the first time she had met her beloved Chiyo. Chiyo had been timid and quiet and often seen as a tag along to the older girls. At the time she hadn't given the girl another thought as she and her then best friend had always been too absorbed in each other and all the wonderful club activities they did together, to take much notice of anyone else.

She checked her watch and brought her fingers up to her throbbing temples. Thinking about her former best friend gave her a headache. Yet she was determined not to forget those humble beginnings, and so she forced herself to think back to that time in her life.

It had been in her 3rd year at Lulim that she had noticed Chiyo for the first time. Amazingly Chiyo had come back from summer holidays and in that short time she had blossomed. Her hair was longer, and long gone were the hair ties that once adorned her bangs. She had also grown quite a bit, giving her a very sleek and slender appearance. Last but not certainly not least, her chest was definitely bigger. A fact that her and her former best friend had found themselves discussing quite a bit in the months to follow.

How had it all happened? Apparently, two very unlikely people had taken the young Miator girl under their wing during the summer. In some crazy twist of fate, it seemed that the Tsukidate family and the Kenjou family both owned beach houses at the same resort. The rumors had stated that while Kaname's longtime girlfriend had been visiting one weekend, Momomi had decided to make Chiyo her pet project. She had heard various different stories as to why the two, who were notoriously referred to as the Evil Lesbian Duo, would have helped young Chiyo. From Momomi's secret addiction to daytime television, thus resulting in trying to turn Chiyo from geek to chic, to Kaname's reluctance and eventual cave in. The story circulated that Kaname had only agreed once Momomi promised to "Do that thing Kaname liked with her tongue."

Chiyo had eventually confided the truth in her. It seemed that the two former Spica troublemakers, were not as evil as everyone may have once thought. Or as evil as they wanted their fellow classmates to believe. Chiyo had confessed that the two had actually been like big sisters to her. They had laughed and talked and given her good advice on how to be stronger and more confident. Kaname and Momomi had threatened her never to tell another living soul about it, and if they ever found out she had, there would be hell to pay. After all they had a reputation to uphold.

_Well whatever happened Chiyo, it sure worked. All my most private thoughts and feelings have been somehow connected to you since that day._

Unfortunately her growing feelings of attraction for Chiyo had led to a falling out between her and her then best friend. She sighed, thinking about her former friend.

_I am so sorry, you will never know how much. If I could change things so you would understand, believe me I would. I never meant to abandon you. I understand your hurt and your pain because you loved me. You were the only one up to that point in my life who ever understood me. I truly loved you my friend, but not the way you wanted me to. _

Feeling a pang of guilt, she made the resolve to visit her old friend as soon as she could. She knew it would be awkward, as her friend had become less and less approachable over the last two years. As she had begun to fall for Chiyo, and their relationship had progressed, they had begun to see less and less of each other. To make matters worse, everyone at Lulim had noticed the change, and she could hear their whispers and feel their prying eyes.

_Well what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. Chiyo and I are strong together and I would never change a thing regarding her and our relationship._

"Hellooo??" a soft voice called out followed by a small knock on the wooden door.

"Chiyo-chan!!!" she shouted and got up, relieved to finally hear her girlfriend's lovely voice.

She threw the door open and immediately wrapped her arms around the taller girl standing before her. Chiyo smiled back at her and gently reached up to remove a lock of hair from her girlfriend's eyes. As the two girls leaned closer to each other, their lips quickly melted together in a warm, welcoming kiss.

"I was just thinking about you and when we first started dating." she giggled and blushed.

"Awww you're so cute when you blush." Chiyo teased. "But why were you thinking about that?" she asked as she rested her hands on her girlfriend's hips.

"Well because" she paused. "If I had never fallen in love with you, I don't think I would be sitting here behind this desk in my current position. Chiyo-chan you and your love make me stronger. You make me want to do things and experience life, and I don't think if you weren't in my life that I would be the person I am today."

"Yeah who would have ever thought that I would come out of my shell and you would become the beloved Kaichou of Lulim." Chiyo laughed and shook her head. "Then again I also never thought that Tsubomi would ever proclaim her love for Yaya-chan." she giggled.

She thought back to Nagisa and Shizuma's wedding last summer and a smile played upon her face as she pictured their pink haired friend who had a little too much to drink at the reception. Yaya, had of course teased and egged on the poor girl to no end, until finally Tsubomi had enough. To everyone's shock and surprise the younger girl had stood up and proclaimed loudly that she had no idea what she ever saw in Yaya and that she was completely stupid to fall in love with someone like her. Tsubomi had then tripped over her own feet and landed right onto a stunned Yaya, knocking herself out. Yaya had then excused the both of them and taken Tsubomi home.

Nobody quite knew all the details but since that day the two girls had become inseparable. Yaya would pick Tsubomi up for lunch dates and after school shopping trips, while Tsubomi spent every weekend at Yaya's dorm room. Yaya and Tamao were roommates and Tamao had recently commented that she needed to soundproof her bedroom if she planned on weekend sleep. For some reason a vision of Tamao-chan, ear pressed up to Yaya's door, tape recorder in hand, had been the first thing that had come to her mind. She had giggled and looked at Chiyo, who seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. Poor Tamao.

"Hey Chiyo-chan can you meet me at the cafeteria?"she suddenly asked. All this talk about old times had strengthened her resolve to visit a certain friend.

Chiyo eyed her curiously "Of course sweetie, I will save you a seat, and maybe some dessert." Chiyo winked at her girlfriend.

"Thank you I won't be long." She grinned as she kissed her Chiyo-chan one last time before heading down the hallway to her destination.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she rounded the corner, only steps away from seeing her old friend. This was going to be difficult, but she had made a promise that she would always be there and she had to fulfill it. As she approached a familiar room she let her eyes wander to the sturdy black door in front of her.

_Ready or not here I come._

The doorknob felt warm to her hand as she turned it and pushed the large door open. As she adjusted her eyes to the dim light, she could make out the shape of a familiar figure.

"Hey you, long time no see" she called out to the figure. The figure just looked back at her with a cold hard stare. "I am sorry I haven't stopped by sooner" she started, "but I have been really busy with council matters and my homework and well you know how it is" she finished.

The silence was deafening as her friend only seemed to nod. She knew her friend too well though and so she decided to say what was in her heart as to possibly ease both of their minds, if only for the moment.

"Please listen to me." she begged "I never meant for us to be sitting here like this. When I pictured my life I always pictured you there beside me, every step of the way." she continued "But life changes and people change and I fell in love. I know you hate hearing that. I know if it was reversed and you had fallen in love with someone I would have been crushed. But I can't change the past, I can only hope that one day you will forgive me and move on." her voice cracked.

She reached out and her hands found their way around her former best friend's body. Her friend didn't resist and so she settled even further into the warm hug closing her eyes. As she did her friend's mouth grazed the side of her head and soft words were murmured into her ear.

"NANI??" she cried as she pulled away from the large stuffed bear. "HENTAI!!!!" she exclaimed.

"Pashibaru you pervert! Chiyo-chan is definitely not into plushie sex." she exclaimed slapping the poor bear in the face. The bear looked at her with a quiet curiosity as if asking another question.

"Pashibaru!!!!" she screamed throwing the bear back into the closet. "HELL NO YOU CAN'T WATCH!!" she fumed. "This is why I never freaking visit you anymore you ecchi hentai teddy bear." she continued her rant as she closed the closet door, trapping the silly bear inside. At that moment she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Grateful for the interruption she opened it to find two of her best friends looking at her with concern.

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Remon concerned.

"Yeah we heard shouting and door slamming." commented Kizuna. "We would have ignored it thinking you and Chiyo were just up to your usual ..umm...tricks.." she winked at Remon who stuck out her tongue. "But your girlfriend was worried about you and sent us to hurry you along."

"No, no I am fine." Kagome assured them. "Just taking care of unfinished business."

Kagome pushed the two girls out of the room and closed her bedroom door. After reassuring them that everything was fine and that they better get to lunch, the president and her two older friends finally headed for the cafeteria.

As darkness overtook the room, a small smile could vaguely be seen on the usually stoic stuffed bear's face. Maybe it was because the bear enjoyed the few and far between visits from his one-time best friend. Or maybe the bear was thinking about all the peep holes it had drilled into the closet door earlier. Either way Pashibaru planned on exchanging notes later that day, with one blue haired former Miator student.

**Kaname and Momomi's not so Evil Lesbian Omake!!!**

Kaname: ((fuming)) Chiyo hot? Kagome the school president?? Momomi and I ((shudder )) NICE?? This story has given me the creeps...

Momomi: But it was funny when Kagome slapped the bear. Although I bet he enjoyed it. Kinky Pashibaru. ((makes note to invite bear to tea sometime soon))

Author: ehhh sorry about that. I was trying to do something new.

Kaname:Where are the Kanomi fics?

Momomi and Author: the what?? ((eyebrows raise))

Kaname: ummm the Momame fics?

Momomi: Actually I think it would be MomKan or KanMom...

Author: Stop conjoining names!! No two names will ever be as cool as ShizNat!!!!

Kaname: Curses! Damn that ShizNat. ((rubbing her hands together gleefully ))Hey author how about you do a crossover and send that wannabe biker Kuga Natsuki to Astrea Hill. Hehehehe I could use a new rival!! ((eyes glaze over with thoughts of a new rival to occupy her time))

Momomi: ((reaching through to the Mai Hime universe and borrowing Shizuru's naginata)) OH hell no! ((glomping Kaname on the head)) No more rivals for you!! You are officially cut off!

Kaname: owwwwwww! I swear I never loved Amane! She just had a nice ass..and was too busy worrying about her dumb horse Star Blech to notice as I forced myself on her...errrr I mean...ahem...((changes story)) What i meant to say was...she has no personality...((whistles))

Momomi: ((raises the SP manga in front of Kaname)) That's not what my bookie says...

Kaname: LIES! All lies! Dammit I blame SHIZNAT!

Shizuru: ((appears out of nowhere)) Ara, I'll be taking this back now ((grabs the naginata)) I have a puppy to punish! ((grins before disappearing))

Author: ((sweatdrop))

Momomi: ((shakes head)) And they have the nerve to call US the "evil lesbian duo"??

Kaname: Long live KanMom!!

Hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review!

I did not coin the term "evil lesbian duo" but i have read it referenced in a few fanfics and i thought it described them well. ;)


End file.
